Across the Universe Nowhere Man Chapter 1 All You Need Is Love
by darling delaney
Summary: When Max goes missing in action Lucy is devastated. Jude struggles to support her and deal with his own grief while Lucy is again tempted by radicalism. Can their love survive and has the worst happened?
1. Chapter 1 All You Need Is Love

NOWHERE MAN CHAPTER 1 ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

Jude and Lucy let themselves into the apartment, arms around each other, laughing. Both were in a good mood. For Lucy the year at New York University had ended and she was looking forward to a Summer of freedom. She did have a few college projects and she would be working some shifts at the diner but apart from that the prospect of spending time with Jude sent thrills coursing through her – and hopefully her brother Max would get some leave too and they could all be together like the old days. And perhaps the war would even end soon. There had been rumours but Lucy had learned not to put too much faith in them. There were always whisperings and innuendo, born out of ignorance and distance. Still it was Lucy's dearest wish.

Jude was feeling buoyant too. A graphics company had accepted some of his designs and although he was still a long way from an established artist he was slowly gaining a foothold. He had had some of his work displayed at local exhibitions and sold some of it. Lucy constantly told him that his big break would come one day and he held onto that belief.

Meanwhile he had taken some work house painting. It wasn't quite painting pictures but it was better than the work he had done on the docks when he had first returned to New York. It was ironic that he had escaped the Liverpool docks only to end up in a similar place but thankfully he had secured some hours house painting while he had tried to establish himself as an artist. It also meant that Lucy didn't have to work such long hours at the diner while studying as she had previously had almost burnt herself out. Jude had felt guilty when seeing her tired, drawn face and he knew how desperately she wanted to finish College so he had got a regular job. Between them they managed but they were far from rich. Still, they had each other and one day Jude would make a living as an artist and Lucy would get a good job on leaving College. Prehaps then they could think of settling down and having a family – if Lucy could be persuaded, she had said she didn't want children. But when she was a bit older she might change her mind – after all what teenager wanted babies?

"So what are we going to do with ourselves?" asked Lucy, putting her bag on the floor.

"I know what I want to do," grinned Jude, drawing her into his arms and planting a warm kiss on her lips. God, how beautiful she was. Not for the first time he marveled at his luck in finding someone so lovely. She was his angel who supported and comforted him through hard times and disappointment.

He kissed her passionately and Lucy felt herself tingle all over as her arms slid around his neck. She felt Jude sweep her up and carry her across the room to their small bedroom. He lay her on the bed and began to undo the buttons on her blouse, his fingers as light as butterfly wings on her breast. She reached up and undid his shirt, burying her fingers in the hairs on his chest. They undressed each other slowly before their naked bodies writhed in pleasurable love making. Lucy wrapped her legs around Jude pulling him closer as he entered her. She groaned then relaxed as delicious orgasm flowed through her.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News

NOWHERE MAN CHAPTER 2 BAD NEWS

Some time later the two lay exhausted in each other's arms. Lucy's head lay on Jude's chest while his arms held her firmly. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I guess we should get up," said Lucy reluctantly. "The others'll be home soon."

Jude was pulling a t-shirt over his head when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Lucy who was already dressed.

Jude heard her pick up the receiver and say "Yes – oh, hi, Mom. How are you?"

Jude's heart sank a little. He hoped Lucy's parents didn't expect her to spend the Summer with them – or that he would have to visit them. He didn't dislike his prospective in-laws but he got the idea that they didn't he was good enough for his precious daughter. To them, her high school sweetheart Daniel, who had been killed in Vietnam, had been the perfect boyfriend and they had always made it clear that a working class limey of dubious parentage could never live up to him.

Suddenly Jude heard a scream. It was Lucy. He froze as another scream pierced the air. Then came an anguished howl, almost animal like. In horror, Jude ran out. Lucy was slumped on the floor, her face hidden in her hands, her body convulsing with wailing sobs.

"Lucy! What's wrong, love?" he asked, dropping to his knees beside her.

Lucy lifted her head. Her usually gentle eyes were wild and shadowed in agony, her face was a deathly white and she was shaking violently.

"It's Max," she whispered in a strangled voice. "He's missing in action!" And she collapsed into loud, anguished sobbing, her tortured cries ringing around the apartment.

Jude hardly had time to process his own reaction to the terrible news. He took Lucy in his arms and held her close, rocking her and stroking her hair as she screamed out her shock and sorrow. Her despairing wailing tore through his heart like a scythe. He knew nothing he said or did could ease her terrible pain. Never had he seen her like this. She wept ceaselessly on his shoulder and he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Tears gushed out of his own eyes at the thought of his good friend Max possibly never coming back but he couldn't afford the luxury of breaking down right now. He had to support Lucy although he couldn't begin to think how.

"If he's missing – then he might still be alive," he whispered, trying to put words to some hope. "There's no proof he's dead."

"But if I believe he's alive and he isn't," Lucy now raised her head and looked at him through waterlogged blue eyes "It'll only be worse when I find out the truth. I can't build up my hopes Jude and then have them smashed." And she broke down again.

Later that evening Lucy lay on their bed, asleep – the bed where only hours ago they had made love without a care in the world. She had been in such a state Sadie had called the doctor who had given her a sedative. But even in sleep the strain could be seen. Her eyes were red-rimmed, her beautiful face white and haggard and tear marks stained her cheeks.

Jude had held her hand until she had fallen asleep. But now as he looked at her his eyes had filled with the tears he couldn't shed until now. Lucy had already had her heart broken when her first boyfriend had been killed in Vietnam. If Max was gone how would she ever get over it? And how would he get by without his good friend? How could he support Lucy and heal her pain? She was usually strong but this had brought her to her knees in one fell swoop.

Jude stroked Lucy's forehead, feeling so helpless. This was the girl he loved more than anything in the world and to see her in such agony tore him apart. He would give anything to make her happy again.

He remembered the time she had first come to New York and she had confided in him her fears for Max – and Jude had breezily responded that no one or no gun could get Max. Now he felt guilty about such flippancy. He should have known that nobody was immune. Sighing, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He couldn't go to bed yet so he sat in the darkness, his thoughts in turmoil as he tried to get his head around the dreadful news.


	3. Chapter 3 Say You Wanna Revolution

NOWHERE MAN CHAPTER 3 SAY YOU WANNA REVOLUTION

It had been more than a month since the news and still there was no indication of Max's circumstances. For Lucy not knowing was absolute torture. She could not even grieve properly because she did not know if Max was really dead. She couldn't allow herself to hope for fear she would be disappointed. At times she almost wished she would get the news that Max was dead and put her out of this terrible limbo. Then she was disgusted with herself for thinking such a thing. Her emotions were all over the place and every waking moment was filled with a crushing agony that shackled her like a red hot band.

Jude meanwhile was wrestling with his own anguish. As the weeks went on Lucy's sorrow didn't subside. Night after night Jude held her as she sobbed and cried out for Max. He wanted to comfort her but he could feel a barrier between them. They never made love now and Lucy no longer tenderly caressed and kissed him in the way that had given him such pleasure. She ate hardly anything and didn't sleep. (She refused to take sleeping tablets for fear of becoming addicted) She became pale, listless, and withdrawn in a way that broke Jude's heart. Her beautiful blue eyes, once so soulful and warm, were despairing and lifeless. Her lovely smile never lit up her face and she began to let herself go. Jude and the others were at a loss to help her. Her mother had suggested therapy but Lucy dully responded that it wouldn't bring Max back. Jude knew that no amount of therapy or pills could cure her broken heart. Only love could do that yet she seemed impervious to all that Jude and the others were trying to give her.

Jude was sitting in the apartment, sketching, his heart heavy. If only he could draw Max and make him come to life but he knew it was impossible. He looked aghast at the dead bodies he had drawn, his mood reflected in the way he expressed himself best. He had better not let Lucy see it. She was doing a shift at the diner. She said that working kept her mind occupied but in the last week she had taken on extra shifts. Jude couldn't help feeling that she was trying to avoid him and he was weighed down with sadness. He was losing her. She was a shadow of her former self, no longer the warm, alive and loving girl he had worshipped. He was at a loss to break through the wall of pain she had built around herself. He watched as his hand involuntarily sketched a girl standing on an island, surrounded by an ocean of tears.

He heard the door open and Lucy came in. Quickly he put away his work and went over to her.

"Hi, love. Had a good day?"

He took her in his arms and kissed her but she returned the kiss mechanically and there was no ardour in the arms around him. Yet he couldn't help noticing there was a spark of life in her dark-rimmed eyes that hadn't been there before – and her mouth seemed set in a new determination he hadn't seen in weeks.

"No news, I suppose," she asked, her voice resigned.

"No." Jude shook his head sadly.

Jude's eye caught the newspaper lying on the sofa. To his horror he saw the headline on Vietnam on the front page. How could he have been so careless? He reached out to take it but Lucy had already seen it.

"Damn war!" she exclaimed with such venom Jude started. "It goes on and on and for what? When will the fucking government listen to us?" She banged the table with her fist, making Jude jump. This was the most animated she had been in weeks. He started to feel afraid in case it would unleash an anger he couldn't deal with.

Well, they'll damn well have to," Lucy continued, almost talking to herself. Then she turned to Jude "I know you objected to my getting involved in anti-war protests before but this time you won't stop me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jude, starting to feel uneasy. In her stricken state was she going to do something reckless?

"There's a protest this evening at the university. A Department of Defence official is speaking at a function and we're gonna storm the building and demand that this war is stopped once and for all."

"You can't be serious, Lucy," he exclaimed. When Lucy had first become involved in anti war protests they had become violent and Lucy had left the group when she discovered that they were making bombs. She and Jude had clashed over the amount of time she had spent fighting the cause and it had driven them apart. Since then Lucy had attended demos and was involved in the anti-war society at College. But their methods were strictly peaceful and Lucy made sure it didn't take over her life. Jude knew she had a reason to protest and didn't object to her involvement as it wasn't quite so intense this time around. He had even marched beside her – not just to protect her but because he also wanted an end to the war.

"I am, Jude," said Lucy in a steely tone. "It's no use to just protest and hand out leaflets. We've got to do something that gets us noticed. And I don't care if I'm arrested. I've been like a zombie these last few weeks but that's all going to change."

Immediately Jude had a flashback. Lucy being dragged screaming by police officers, he desperately running towards her calling her name as he tried to rescue her. He had reached her but just as they had been about to touch he had been beaten by Police, arrested then deported when it had been discovered that he was an illegal immigrant. Then there had been the agony back home when he had read in the Liverpool Echo about the organization members being killed by home-made bombs and he had been convinced that Lucy was dead. He had gone through the same torture and uncertainty she was now. He couldn't go through it again.

"Lucy," he now said as she came out of their room, wearing her jacket. "If I got down on my knees and begged you not to go would it make any difference?"

"None at all, Jude," said Lucy shortly. "This war has claimed enough lives. Daniel – Max. How many more soldiers will die before the government listens?"

As she turned towards the door Jude reached out and grabbed her wrist. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Lucy, please – I beg you. Don't go. Don't risk yourself like this if you love me."

Lucy pulled her wrist away furiously. "Don't blackmail me like that, Jude, she said, her voice rising with anger. "If you really loved me you'd respect my beliefs."

"You know I do, Lucy. I want an end to this war too. I want Max home and –,"

"Well, he's not coming home." There was now a hysterical edge to her voice. "I know that now. I'm not going to build up my hopes just to be disappointed. And if you really wanted an end to this you wouldn't stop me now. So you can beg me all you like Jude but it won't stop me."

Jude was blocking the door and Lucy tried to push past him. Tenaciously he tried to stand his ground as she fought him with a strength he had never known she possessed.

"Let me go, Jude. You can't keep me locked up here. Let me go, you bastard."

Her nails dug deeply into his wrist and he cried out in pain. Taking advantage she ran out the door, slamming it loudly. Jude would have run out after her except he was barefoot.

As he heard her footsteps echoing down the stairs he leaned against the door nursing his bleeding wrist. Then he banged the door with his fist exclaiming "Shit!"

"If you go now, it's over between us," he called, knowing she had heard.

"Fine," Lucy called back. "I'll come back for my stuff then I'll move out."

Jude wanted to smash the apartment up in rage and frustration. He saw the newspaper with the Vietnam headline and angrily ripped it to shreds. This damn war had robbed him of a friend and Lucy of a brother. It had almost robbed him of Lucy last time - was it going to succeed this time?

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a large scotch and then another. His thoughts were in turmoil and the consequences of his final words to Lucy were now beginning to hit him, causing despair to flood through him.

As if to torture him, the memory of his first night with Lucy after their reunion on the rooftop floated into his mind. _They had lain in each other's arms, her naked skin against his, having just made passionate love and he had stroked her cheek in the darkness and murmured into her hair "I love you, Lucy, and I won't let anything come between us again."_

"_It won't, Jude, my darling," she had whispered as she had touched his face then caressed his neck and hair. "I swear it. You mean more to me than anything_."

Well, she hadn't kept that vow, he thought bitterly. Once again she was putting her crusade before their relationship. Jude had no objection to her attending peaceful protests but he was terrified that she would be caught up in violence. She wasn't thinking straight at the moment, she could do something really crazy.

Which was why he had to go after her. Despite his anger Jude still loved Lucy and couldn't bear to think of her coming to any harm. Reluctantly he put on his shoes, socks, and jacket then made his way to the university.


	4. Chapter 4 The Protest

NOWHERE MAN CHAPTER 4 THE PROTEST

When Jude got to the university he was relieved to see that the demonstration seemed quite peaceful. Protestors formed a human chain and chanted but there was no violence yet. Jude looked around for Lucy but he couldn't spot her.

The chanting went on for some time while helpers went around with petitions asking the crowd to sign. Jude signed, wishing that alone could stop the war. From what he could gather the Defence official hadn't turned up but had sent a few low ranking advisors to address the university so storming the building would be a waste of time.

Jude scoured the crowds for Lucy. He desperately wanted to apologise and put things right between them. He hope she hadn't taken his remark about splitting up seriously. He couldn't believe he had said it himself. Lucy had been under so much strain lately and it had been wrong of him to try and stop her. He should have offered to go with her so he could keep an eye on her.

In the distance he could see people going up to a platform and speaking. Some were veterans, others had lost loved ones in the war. Jude moved to the edge of the crowd and he had to admit he was moved by the stories. He knew something about the loss with Max's disappearance – but some speakers had lost several family members or seen them maimed or psychologically scarred. One legless man was helped to the platform in a wheelchair. Another woman had lost her three sons. The stories were heart-rending.

Then Jude saw a slim young girl with long blonde hair mount the platform. She took the microphone and spoke in a clear, emotion-charged voice.

"I lost my boyfriend in this war when I was only 18. And now my brother is missing in action. I don't know if he's dead or alive and every day is hell for me. For years this country has fought to fulfill its imperialist aspirations –and for what? What has it achieved when so many young men are coming home maimed, psychologically scarred or in body bags? What has the slaughter of Vietnamese civilians achieved? I can't take any more of it! It's time to stop and I appeal to all of you to fight for an end to this war."

Jude pressed forward, trying to fight his way through the tangle of bodies. "Lucy – Lucy," he murmured. He tried to make eye contact with her but she was too far away. And no matter how he tried to elbow his way through the crowd, more bodies crammed in front of him, separating him from his girl. She spoke with passion about her own loss and her opposition to the war, pleading with the government to stop it. Jude stopped as he heard her voice break towards the end of her speech and her hand went up to her eyes. She was crying silently as a few people patted her shoulder in comfort while the crowd applauded enthusiastically.

"I'm the one who should be comforting her," thought Jude as his arms ached to hold her. He wanted to wipe away her tears, kiss her eyes, caress away her pain. He couldn't reach her through this sea of bodies, which were pushing him further and further back – and now she was stepping off the platform and disappearing into the milling crowd. He would never find her there – never be able to fulfill his urge to ask her forgiveness. Lucy, Lucy, come to me, he pleaded with her silently. I can't lose you again. Let me heal your pain.

But she had vanished into the swelling crowd. Dejected, Jude turned away and walked towards home. He only hoped that Lucy would realize that his words had been said in anger. And when she came home he would beg her forgiveness on his bended knees if necessary – anything to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Let Me Down

NOWHERE MAN CHAPTER 5 DON'T LET ME DOWN

The apartment was empty when Jude got home. He poured himself a Scotch and sat at his desk where he worked. But he had no inspiration and found himself staring moodily into space. He waited for the footsteps on the stairs but none came.

He didn't know how long he sat there. One hour, two hours. The apartment was silent except for the ticking of the clock. But where was Lucy?

He remembered the times when the apartment had been full of life and people – his friends, people he loved. But they were out this evening and Max was gone – and now so was Lucy. She had obviously taken his words to heart and was staying away. He had lost the love of his life and all because of a few angry words.

And it was then he broke down. His head dropped into his hands and he sobbed uncontrollably. His body shook with anguish of his loss of his lover and his best friend. Tears that he should have shed weeks ago, that he had bottled up because he had needed to be strong for Lucy. They came out in a torrent. Losing Max had been terrible but Lucy was an agony beyond endurance. Despair overwhelmed him and he had never felt so alone.

Jude did not hear the soft footsteps on the stairs outside or the door quietly open. Lucy's face was tear stained but speaking at the protest had brought her some relief. And the horrific stories she had heard put her own situation into perspective. Yes, she had suffered but so had many others. She wasn't the only one mourning Max. Her parents, particularly her mother, were devastated. And Jude – he and Max had been like brothers.

Lucy realized with a stab of guilt what had happened between her and Jude. She had been burdening him with her grief, not considering that he too was in anguish. He needed comfort too but they hadn't been consoling each other. It had all been coming from Jude yet she had been pushing him away. Was it because she was afraid of losing him and had wanted to build a protective shell around herself so she would never feel such pain again. She had driven a wedge between them and now they were both suffering far more apart than together. It was no use hiding your love away out of fear. It was the one thing that conquered all, that provided a constant in a changing world.

A few moments later Jude felt gentle fingers stroking his hair and a tender kiss on the back of his neck. He looked up – and there she stood, her azure blue eyes glistening with tears, her expression offering comfort.

"Lucy," he whispered. Then "I'm sorry for what I said. I dunno know came over me, I swear. I -,"

"Shush," said Lucy, gently touching his lips. "We've both been under strain. Oh, Jude, I've been so selfish. I've been so wrapped up in myself I couldn't see that you're hurting just as much."

"No. You're hurting more. He's your brother."

"And he's like a brother to you." Then her voice broke. "Oh, Jude, I keep waiting for a message to say he's been found and he's OK. It's all I've been waiting for these last few weeks – and now I have to accept that he may never come back."

Jude and Lucy looked at each other, each realizing the very real possibility of that scenario – then they collapsed into each other's arms, sobbing bitterly. But this time Lucy's embrace was firm and comforting as she held him. And they wept in each other's arms for a brother and a friend. The floodgates opened for them both as they let out all the pain and sorrow and anguish. They cried until they had no tears left.

It was later that night. Lucy was sitting on Jude's lap, her arms around his neck. They didn't need to speak, they drew comfort from each other. And both felt a sense of relief that they had acknowledged their pain.

"Oh, I forgot to say, love." Jude now broke the silence. "Your speech was brilliant."

"You were at the protest," asked Lucy in surprise.

"Yeah. I wanted to be there in case you got into trouble and I needed to rescue you."

Lucy was touched at his concern, even after they had rowed. But she asked a little sharply "Then why didn't come up to me?"

"I couldn't get past all your admirers," he teased.

Lucy smiled for the first time in weeks. "Well, I just needed to get it off my chest. Let people know what's really happening. I owe that to Max."

"You know, Lucy," said Jude hesitantly. "There's a chance he might still be alive. There's no proof otherwise yet. We'll be prepared for the worst – but we won't give up that hope until we have to.

Lucy sighed and Jude wondered if he had said the right thing. Then she replied

"I guess you're right, Jude. Soldiers do sometimes turn up after going missing. But I'm not going to depend on that. Life has to go on. I can't think what Max would say if he saw the way I've been these last few weeks."

Jude leaned forward and kissed her breast through her blouse. Lucy ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair and kissed his forehead before their lips met in a deep kiss. Whatever happened in the future – whatever uncertainties lie ahead – they would always have each other.

That night Lucy lay snuggled up to Jude who lay on his back, snoring lightly, his arm holding her to him. For the first time since the news they had made love – and Lucy had felt a warm elixir course through her as she and Jude had caressed and kissed each other's bodies right up to the delicious penetration. How both of them had missed that intimacy. The passion rushing over them in a flood, causing them to swell with joy. Lucy felt more at peace than she had since the news – and as long as she had her wonderful boyfriend at her side she could face anything life threw at her. For the first time in weeks she slept well.


	6. Chapter 6 The Unexpected

NOWHERE MAN CHAPTER 6 THE UNEXPECTED

It was some weeks later. Jude was lying across the couch, his head in Lucy's lap as she read a course book. He thought how much better she looked. The colour was back in her cheeks, her blonde hair was freshly washed and her eyes were more alive. Deep down she was still hurting but she had come to terms with the fact that it would be there until she got definite news. She was trying to stay positive without giving herself false hopes. She was glad that College had started again. Studying kept her occupied and left her less time to brood.

She had found herself quite a heroine amongst her fellow students and the College newspaper had approached her to write an article along the lines of her speech. If only she would get some good news about Max.

Jude's hand reached up and caressed her bare arm while she stroked his hair.

"Like a drink, sweetheart?" he asked. "There's some Bordeaux open."

"Yes, thanks," said Lucy.

Jude sat up and swung his bare feet onto the floor. He went into the kitchen, poured two glasses then came back with them. He handed one to Lucy and sat down beside her as they drank.

Then they heard the phone ring. Lucy, who was nearest, jumped up. She couldn't understand why she felt so apprehensive as she picked up the receiver.

"Hi. Lucy Carrigan speaking."

She heard the line cackle – then she almost dropped the receiver as she heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy! Is that you?"

"Max!" exclaimed Lucy. "Is it really you?"

Jude looked up, almost dropping his glass. He jumped up and went over to her side.

"Yes, Lucy, it's me!"

"But we thought you might be dead!" Lucy was trembling so much Jude had to put his arm around her to support her. He strained to listen to the conversation. Lucy mouthed "Max is OK," as she listened to her brother's story.

"Our boat was shot at and went adrift. We ended up on some godforsaken island. It took us a long time to get back to base."

"Oh, Max. I've been so worried. We all have." And Lucy dissolved into tears.

Jude held her to his chest with one arm and took the receiver with his free hand.

"Hey, Max, man. Great to hear from you again. Can't keep you down, can they? When will we see you again?"

"In a few weeks, I hope. I have some leave coming up. I can't wait to see you all again."

"And we can't wait to see you. So get home quickly, you bugger."

"OK, Jude, great to hear your voice. Put Lucy back on. And you'd better take care of her until I get home."

Lucy spoke to Max a few more moments while Jude kept his arms around her. When she hung up and turned to look at him with a radiant smile, the tears were running down her cheeks. Jude picked her up and swung her around until she was dizzy. Then they clung to each other, sobbing with emotion. This was a miracle. Jude wanted to run out into the street and scream with ecstasy. But there was another way he could celebrate.

He went into their room and took a small package out of his drawer. He had intended to give it to Lucy some time back but with the state she had been in he didn't think it would be appropriate. But he couldn't think of a better time than now.

Jude came back into the room, his hand behind his back. He grinned at Lucy.

"I've got something for you."

Shyly he handed her the package. Lucy opened it and gasped to see a diamond ring. It was not an expensive ring – but it could have been the crown jewels.

Jude now sank to his knees before her. He took her hands and looked at her with his deep brown eyes in a way that always made her melt inside.

"Lucy," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever known and I love you more than anything in this world. I have never felt this way about any other girl and my time with you has been the happiest of my life. And Lucy." He hesitated then said quickly "Will you marry me?"

He looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears as they pleaded for affirmation. Right now his heart was in her hands. For a moment she seemed speechless and Jude felt with a sinking heart that she was going to say no. Then her lips trembled and tears spilled from her eyes as she whispered huskily "Oh, Jude, yes. I will marry you."

With a cry of joy Jude sprang up and took her in his arms, swinging her round. "Oh, Lucy. You've made me the happiest guy alive."

They kissed each other passionately as their tears mingled. Finally their lips parted and they gazed lovingly at each other. For a moment neither knew what to say. They had gone through such joyous emotion in such a short time it was almost too much for them. Already Jude was picturing their life together, the children they would have. (He felt sure that Lucy would eventually want them.)

"We don't have to get married straight away," he murmured as he wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks with gentle fingers. "It can be a long engagement."

"But not too long," replied Lucy. "I don't want to wait until I'm 64. I want to be young enough to have children."

"I thought you didn't want them," said Jude, grinning at the prospect of Lucy having his babies.

"Well, having your babies is quite an attractive proposition. But not immediately. Let's wait until we're ready to be parents."

They kissed again, Jude's hands going up Lucy's back then through her hair. Then they wrapped their arms around each other, Lucy laying her head on Jude's chest, listening to the beating of his heart. All the overwhelming joy made her feel weak and light-headed and she just wanted to melt into the arms of her lover. She saw her left hand resting on Jude's shoulder and saw it was still bare.

"Jude," she said softly. "You forgot to put the ring on my finger. We're not engaged until you do that."

"Some proposal, I didn't even put the ring on," Jude said drily. He took the ring from the box then taking Lucy's hand, he dropped back onto his knees and slipped the ring onto her third finger. He then kissed her hand before looking up at her.

"I would have liked to have got you a more expensive one -," he began

"It's perfect, Jude," Lucy interrupted. "I wouldn't have wanted a more expensive ring. Money can't buy love."

As Jude got to his feet Lucy looked into the face of the young man she loved. The young man she would one day marry and whose children she would bear. The man who was her lover, her friend and her soulmate. The young man she had almost lost. But as he had told her when he first come back nothing would ever come between them. And Lucy knew it wouldn't. For the long and winding road would always bring them home – to each other's arms.


End file.
